Speculative Timeline of the Dark Age of Narnia
by Romestamo
Summary: Some speculation about what happened in Narnia after the Pevensies disappeared, but before the Telmarines invaded. A story in timeline form.


**I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, it is the property of the Lewis Estate.**

Many fans of C.S. Lewis' Chronicles of Narnia have speculated about the time period within the series known as the 'Dark Age', the era between the disappearance of the Pevensie siblings and the arrival of Telmarine conquerors in the country. This is my speculation about what may have happened during this time. Most of this is not based on specific statements from Lewis (within the Chronicles or without), but are reasonable guesses at what may have happened.

This fanfic takes the form of a timeline. A couple of the dates shown are drawn from Lewis' own timeline; most are my own speculations.

 **1014** King Peter carries out a successful raid on the Northern Giants. Queen Susan and King Edmund visit the Court of Calormen. King Lune of Archenland discovers his long-lost son Prince Cor and defeats a treacherous attack by Prince Rabadash of Calormen.

 **1015** The Pevensies hunt the White Stag and vanish out of Narnia.

The Privy Council of Narnia declares the Lord Peridan as the country's Regent.

A seven-year long search for the Pevensies begins.

 **1022** Aslan appears before the Privy Council of Narnia. He establishes Lord Peridan as King of Narnia. As a descendant of the line of King Frank I, the first King of Narnia, he had been living in exile in Archenland all his life. His blood claim to the throne leads to his acceptance as King.

 **1028** King Lune of Archenland passes away in Anvard.

Prince Cor succeeds to the throne as King, with Aravis as Queen. King Peridan of Narnia is present for the coronation.

There is peace between Narnia, Archenland and Calormen at this time, with the Tisroc Rabadash the Peacemaker (known later as 'the Ridiculous') on the throne in Tashbaan.

 **1049** King Cor of Archenland passes away. He is survived by the now Queen Mother, Aravis; his son, Prince Ram; and his brother, Prince Corin.

 **1050** Ram the Great succeeds Cor as King of Archenland.

 **1053** _King Peridan of Narnia dies. He had no children and remained unmarried all his life._

 **1054** After a year of careful investigation, the Privy Council of Narnia decides that King Ram of Archenland has the strongest claim to the Narnian throne. He is a direct descendant of King Frank I, and his paternal grandmother - the wife of King Lune of Archenland - had been of the Royal House of Narnia in exile.

 **1055** Ram becomes King of Archenland, King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Islands. His reign is predicted to be one of peace and prosperity by the centaurs. He decides to spend alternating years in each of his capitals, Anvard and Cair Paravel.

 **1056** The Tisroc of Calormen - the son of Rabadash the Ridiculous - disputes Ram's accession. The Calormenes hold no claim themselves but fear the power of a united northern empire.

War breaks out between Calormen and Narnia-Archenland.

 **1057** The Battle of the Lone Islands occurs at sea. The joint Narnian-Archenlandish fleet has the victory, but at such great cost that it is forced to return to port in Archenland.

 **1058** Calormen again attacks the Lone Islands. At the Battle of Narrowhaven, the people of the Lone Islands defeat the invading Calormene forces.

 **1059** The Tisroc sends two armies across the Desert, one via the Gorge (used by Cor, Aravis, Bree and Hwin during their escape); the other by the Great Oasis. The Calormenes cross the Winding Arrow and lay siege to Anvard.

King Ram, at court in Cair Paravel, prepares a relief force.

 **1060** Reinforcements from Narnia cross the Pass and lift the Siege of Anvard. The city - whose defences had been improved after the Archenland Conflict during the reign of the Pevensies - is badly damaged and close to starvation.

Calormene forces hold most of the rest of Archenland.

 **1061** The Battle of Stormness Head. The forces of King Ram rout the Calormene invaders and expel all enemy troops from Archenland.

The end of the war. The Tisroc cedes the Gorge to Archenland and agrees to end state-sponsored piracy in Galma and Terebinthia.

 **1062** The Duke of Galma pledges his allegiance to King Ram at Anvard.

 **1063** King Ram launches a successful raid on the Northern Giants of Ettinsmoor.

The Seven Isles recognise King Ram as their liege-lord.

 **1064** The Kingdom of Terebinthia accepts an offer of alliance with Narnia-Archenland.

Aravis, the Queen Mother, dies in Anvard. Her younger brother, the Tarkaan Rishti of the Calormene province of Calavar, attends the funeral.

 **1094** King Ram dies whilst crossing the Pass between Narnia and Archenland. His son, Lune (named after Ram's paternal grandfather), becomes King of Narnia and Archenland.

Ram is posthumously entitled 'Ram the Great' for his rule over both Archenland and Narnia, his defeat of Calormen and his overlordship over most of the Eastern Isles.

 **1142** King Lune II dies. At this time, Narnia and Archenland divide again. Gale II becomes King of Narnia, and Queen Aravis I (named after his paternal grandmother) rules over Archenland.

 **1143 - 1501** This period sees relative peace and stability in both Narnia and Archenland. However, the power of Narnia begins to stagnate.

Several conflicts occur between Calormen and the northern countries during this era. The Gorge returns to Calormene rule.

 **1502** About this time lived Queen Swanwhite of Narnia. She was so named because her beauty was said to compare to that of the famously lovely Queen Swanwhite I, who ruled before the days of the White Witch.

 **1503 - 1997** During this period of almost 500 years, Narnia steadily declines in power and stability. At some point the House of Frank dies out and no Archenlandish candidate is accepted permanently.

The Royal House of Archenland endures and continues the line of Frank.

Towards the latter part of this period, social and political order in Narnia largely breaks down.

 **1998** The Telmarines invade and conquer Narnia. Caspian I ('the Conqueror') becomes King of Narnia.

The 'Old Narnians' fight on from Cair Paravel for some time after Caspian establishes his capital in Beaversdam.

Eventually the castle falls to the Telmarines. It is laid waste and a deep channel is dug to turn the peninsular into an island.

The Old Narnians go into hiding. The Kings of Archenland are sympathetic to them, but maintain relations with the new dynasty.

That's just my take on what might have happened. I'd really appreciate any reviews or comments.


End file.
